


anything can happen

by warpedshroom



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, bc sap loves him, but its okay, george is an idiot, soft, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedshroom/pseuds/warpedshroom
Summary: knit your soul into mineand i will turn you into a poemwords never diegeorge is bad at showing affection. sapnap’s love language is touch. they balance each other out, no?
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	anything can happen

**Author's Note:**

> listen im just on a roll with the snf brainrot and my writers block has finally disappeared so im just spewing fic after fic get over it

Sapnap shivered under the blanket, pulling it tightly around him. George was lying unbothered on his back, scrolling through twitter. He turned his head and noticed Sapnap shivering.

He’d never been one for physical affection or anything of that matter, but with Sapnap it was.. different. It’s like all he ever wanted to do was hold him close and treat him perfectly but he was too nervous. Too afraid that maybe it would be too much, and Sapnap would leave him. They’d been together for about 3 months and yet George could never bring himself to initiate these things.

He decided to give it a shot.

“Uh.. Sap, are you.. cold?” 

“Yes,” The younger groaned. “I’m freezing!” 

“Er.. I’m sorry.. the heater is broken, um..” He stumbled over his words, trying to find the right thing to say without sounding like a mushy, lovey-dovey idiot.

Is that not exactly what he is?

“Yeah, no shit.” Sapnap rolled his eyes and a slight smile tugged at his lips. 

“Um.. we could.. we could cuddle? I mean, only if you want to, I think it’d warm you up. I don’t know it’s a stupid idea but-“ Sapnap cut him off with a tender and savory kiss to his lips, and George’s cheeks flushed.

“I’d like that.” 

“I’m.. I’m not really good at this, I’ve never.. well I have but, you know, it’s just a little weird because I’ve never done it with you. Which, I don’t mean in a bad way! I’m just.. I’m really nervous, Sap.” 

His rambling was adorable.

Sapnap shushed him. “It’s okay. Don’t be nervous. Just stop talking, okay? You’re getting all.. sappy.” He giggled at his own joke and George resisted an eye roll. 

“Look,” Sapnap motioned for George to turn onto his right side, and he nervously complied. “And then..” Sapnap turned over as well, and guided George’s arm around him.

He tucked George’s hand under his waist, so that his arm was wrapped around his torso, and Sapnap’s back pressed against George’s. 

George rested his chin on Sapnap’s head and let out a content sigh.

“See? Nice, isn’t it?” Sapnap teased, feeling George nod slightly against him. 

They stayed like this for a while, neither wanting to move because of how tender the situation was. George’s chest was filled with love. He tried his best to keep his breath steady, so as not to alarm his lover, but he couldn’t deny how nervous he still felt.

But it was okay, because Sapnap was with him. That was enough.

George played with Sapnap’s messy hair, running his fingers through it occasionally. He planted gentle kisses on the top of his head.

“George?” 

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> most likely gonna continue this!! lemme know if ur interested


End file.
